


Dogs Like Peanut Butter (And Other Assorted Treats)

by Clairacuddles (Clairanette)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, F/F, Femdom, Mistress/Pet, Mistress/slave, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:14:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29662977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clairanette/pseuds/Clairacuddles
Summary: A commission i wrote for a wonderful little subset of characters that i love so much~A commission forFmannerlyGo check out the series that this is a part of/ based onHere~!!Also- i still have commissions open. Check those outhereif you're interested!!
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Dogs Like Peanut Butter (And Other Assorted Treats)

Why anyone would choose to manufacture such a loud toy was completely beyond her, but one thing was for certain, it was driving Rebecca’s maid up the wall. 

Just one day of quiet in the godforsaken condo without crying babies and nagging mothers would have been enough, but the moment that Honesty’s Mistress was alone with her maid and her boyfriend’s slave, she wanted to make Marie her dog. 

And of course Marie said yes, Steven’s slave would do anything to get toys shoved up her butt, especially while her Master was away on some sailing related outing for the weekend, and Honesty was willing to do anything not to be the one to fulfill those needs of hers. 

Which meant that for right now, Rebecca’s maid needed to standby with a jar of peanut butter at the ready while she looked on in disgust as her Mistress played with the dog.

But just as long as she didn’t need to be the one sliding the beads up Marie’s anus, Honesty was perfectly content with that- besides, even she had to admit that this was giving her ideas for later. 

“Hold still, Marie-” On all fours like a dog, that’s where Rebecca had her, barely managing to keep Marie from fidgeting just long enough to get the damn things in. 

But at least after last time, she knew what she was doing enough to have had Marie clean herself out beforehand. They slid into her one by one with a pop until the base of the tail plug reached her waiting asshole, which after receiving upwards of ten beads in preparation for the plug was already stretched out well enough for the tail to slide in and stay, like a dog. 

“There.” Rebecca was certainly proud of herself for this. There was no way in the world she could have gotten Honesty to do this and enjoy it with her, which was why her maid had been relegated to ordering the gear for her Mistress instead. 

The moment Becky tugged on the tail, Marie squirmed, unable to keep her own hips from wagging as if her tail was real. She really was cute like that, and it was a shame that Rebecca wasn’t able to take her out for a walk, if only because of how jumpy Marie really was. 

**_Squeeeaaaak!!!_ ** Marie had her rubber toy clenched between her teeth, squeaking it as she bit down. 

Becky’s dog-for-a-day was more than eager to get started, agonized by how long she had to wait while her Master’s girlfriend dressed her up. 

“Okay okay- fetch!!” 

Marie chased after the toy as soon as it was thrown, and Rebecca could see just how much those toys spread her out as she crawled after it, crawling as quickly as she could on all fours as her ass wagged. 

They played fetch for a while, apparently Marie’s new favorite game, bringing the dog toy back in her mouth without fail. She couldn’t do much with her hands anyways- Miss Rebecca had thought ahead like that- Marie’s fingers and toes were locked away behind a set of plush dog paws, softening her pawprints as she walked. 

Marie was just brimming with giddy excitement, like a lot of things she’d never experienced before, she enjoyed this more than her nervous little head was expecting to. 

“Miss Rebecca…” The slobber covered dog toy slid out of Marie’s mouth and into Rebecca’s hand, coating the slave’s lips in her own spit as she spoke. “Can we play something other than- mmmmph~!!”

The other woman quickly hushed her new pet, lifting her by the collar until the slave’s wet lips pressed against her own, and a sloppy interspecies makeout session ensued. Both girls got lost in it for quite a while, until a loud squeak from across the room reminded the helpless puppy of a woman that she had a toy she needed to be chasing after. 

And fetch continued on for quite a bit longer~

“Good girl, Marie~” Rebecca rubbed her nails into Marie’s scalp, scratching her atop the head, pets for being such a good dog- and Rebecca was simply dripping with excitement. 

Marie clamored into Rebecca’s lap at her command, watching her pat her own thighs, the telltale sign of instructing a dog into her lap. Marie, though nervous at first, was murmuring happily at all of the physical attention she was getting, and she couldn’t get enough of it. 

How in the world she went from breeder to lap dog her little brain couldn’t get a handle on, but she couldn’t be happier about it. 

She took her tongue and drew one solid wet line from Rebecca’s chin, up her left cheek, and all the way to her eyebrow, slobbering over her dog-sitter’s face. 

“Sorry, Ma’am.” She blushed bright red from the embarrassment of it. She had never really known a dog  _ personally _ , she’d just seen the terrifying little beasts out on walks with their owners whenever she went on walks with hers, and was still deathly terrified of some of them. But she was getting the hang of being Rebecca’s little retriever, if ever so slowly. “Don’t dogs go on walks, Miss?”

“Looking like that?” Rebecca giggled, mocking her for being dressed up and acting like a little poodle, despite it being her own choice and not Marie’s, which didn’t help the already red hot blush spreading across the slave’s cheeks. “I think we’d get in trouble~”

“But, Miss-”

“Dogs don’t talk, Marie.” Rebecca silenced her, squeezing the toy in her palm before tossing it across the house, past a more than mildly annoyed Honesty, hands clasped over her ears. “They fetch~” 

So Marie fetched, hopping down from Rebecca’s lap back onto the floor, crawling after the toy on all fours. 

The toys stuffed to the brim inside of the girl’s tight little anus squeezed against her insides, sending pleasure shivering up her spine. 

Marie was already dripping down her own legs by the time she began to return, crawling on all fours passed Rebecca’s maid, who she otherwise wasn’t paying any mind to-

But Rebecca certainly got more than a kick out of the surprised expression on Marie’s face as Honesty tugged on her tail from behind, catching the dog woman by surprise. 

“Mmmph~!!!!” An excited moan escaped past the now squeaking toy in her mouth, slipping through her lips and into the room around her, that little cunt of hers now salivating as hard as her mouth was. Drooling between her legs. 

Marie was a freak, but she was a happy and eager freak now, rather than a jumpy miserable one. If this was what needed to happen to get her anal fix, it was well worth it. 

“Sit.” Rebecca took the toy from her mouth and snapped her fingers, pointing at the floor between her own feet, watching with her own drooling delight as her pet sat. 

And Marie was just dumb enough to sit down on her ass, very nearly sending even the base of the plug slipping up her anus with the rest of her tail.

“Ahhhh~!!!” She tugged on it, but it only seemed to make it worse, the pain in her anus tingling into pleasure, while still burning her insides, and every little movement piled up. “Mmmmm…” 

Even more inexcusable, while she was up on her knees playing with her own tail, she wasn’t exactly sitting down like she was told to. 

“Enough chasing your own tail, sit~!!” Rebecca’s bare foot pressed against the back of Marie’s head, rubbing her behind the ears as she put the girl’s face to the floor below, her ass still wiggling sky high in the air behind her. 

“I’m sorry, Miss Rebecca…” Marie pressed against Becky’s foot from below, savoring the feeling of rubs against her scalp before Rebecca lifted her sole from Marie’s head. Rebecca couldn’t stay mad at a puppy like Marie, she was such a good dog, yes she was!!

“Sit means on your knees, Marie.” Rebecca sat and waited for her. “Try it~”

“Like this, Miss?” Still on her knees, she sat up, her tail dragging on the floor behind her as she wiggled her butt. 

“Lay down~!!” Rebecca smiled, watching the confused Marie do as she was told, slowly laying down on her belly at the woman’s feet. 

She didn’t know why she was laying down, just that she was told to, but it was more than a little confusing to be getting such contradicting orders so close to one another, short to the point of not having any context. “Like… this?” 

Rebecca smiled and snapped her fingers again, spiraling her hands around in a circle. “Now roll over~”

_ On… on my back?  _ She thought, and that’s what she did, she rolled over onto her back, and boy oh boy was she glad she did. “Miss?” 

“Good girl, Marie~!!” Rebecca couldn’t seem to contain her own excitement, and was crouching beside the girl the first chance she got- left hand running through and petting the girl’s hair, right hand rubbing Marie’s belly in circles, pressing down on the slave’s tummy. 

All of this affection she was getting would have at one point overwhelmed her, but Marie couldn’t appreciate this any more than she already was, dripping at the faucet between her legs. 

Rebecca pressed her hand firmly into Marie’s belly, careful not to break anything inside of the girl- including any possible litter of puppies she may or may not have, but making sure it was enough to press against those anal beads she had in, filling her ass and her genitals with delight. 

She moaned loudly, unable to keep a filter on as she received pets and rubs from both ends, soaking wet between the legs as Rebecca slipped her fingers inside of Marie’s cunt, gently pulsing against her insides while thumbing her clitoris, like Becky very well knew to do to girls like Marie.

Unsure of where they should go, Marie’s hands curled up atop her breasts, feeling like they were a natural place to be while she lied there helplessly on her back, grinding her ass against the ground behind her in an attempt to bounce lightly on her tail plug while pressing her vulva against Rebecca’s hand, eager to be fingered. 

She moaned, loud enough for the entire floor to hear her, assuming the sound could even leave the condo, as she came into the Mistress’ hand, grinding hard against both Rebecca’s palm and the floor beneath her as she rode out her orgasm, whining with delight at the humiliating sensation. 

At Rebecca’s further orders, she sat up, letting her body be thoroughly examined.

Her cunt continued to drip as it was fingered, she moaned as her plug was pulled- and Rebecca didn’t stop there. Like a show dog, she tugged on Marie’s ears, checked her paws- front and back, pried her mouth open to check her teeth, and ran her hands  **all over** Marie’s skin as she admired her, before pressing her lips to the girl’s for another little makeout session. 

“You stay here, okay?” Rebecca stood, straightening out the hem of her dress as she left Marie there on her knees and headed towards the kitchen. “I’ll be back with treats, since you’ve been such a good girl~”

“Yes, Miss Rebecca.” Marie smiled, holding still and shaking her ass ever so slightly as she watched Rebecca, and following after her owner, Honesty, step into the kitchen. 

“You have the peanut butter, right?” Out of ear shot from Marie for now, Rebecca sat down on one of the seats in the kitchen, holding up the hem of her skirt and spreading her legs. 

“Yes, Mistress.” Honesty nodded, shaking the jar in her hand. “Just like you said.” 

Rebecca smiled eagerly at her maid. “Get her treats ready first.”

“Of course, Mistress.” Honesty agreed, before heading to the fridge. 

“So, Honesty~” Rebecca hummed eagerly, hearing the words come out a lot more sing song than she expected. “Have you been having fun watching us?”

“Only because you ordered me to watch-” Honesty set the tray of finger foods down on the table next to her mistress. “But yes, I have.”

Rebecca grinned, pulling out a leash and snapping it between her hands like a whip, staring her maid up and down. “Oh yeah… want to be my puppy next?”

“Only if you ordered me to, Mistress.” Honesty took the leash from her mistress’ hands, wrapping it around her wrists and smiling. “But I had other plans in mind~”

“Well whatever they are, they can wait.” Rebecca snapped her fingers, quickly pointing at the floor beneath her legs, excited to hear about Honesty’s plans later, but more excited for her own plans with Marie for the rest of the night. “You remember my instructions, right?”

“Yes, Mistress.” Honesty nodded, getting down on her knees, still scarily close to Rebecca’s height even while kneeling, before picking up the peanut butter jar and sticking her head beneath the skirt of her owner’s dress. “But please save yourself for Marie, I don’t want your fluids on my hands like hers are on yours.” 

“Honestly, please-”

“Yes, Mistress.”

Rebecca shook with delight as she felt Honesty get to work with her mistress’ cunt, pulling her underwear from her body and spreading peanut butter onto Becky’s vulva, as she was instructed to. 

Honesty did end up getting a little bit of her fluids onto her hands, but she was used to that, being Rebecca’s slave meant being prepared for that at any time. 

“There. How’s that, Mistress?” 

“Perfect, thank you!!” 

“Anything else, Mistress?” Honesty pulled herself out from Becky’s skirt, panties and leash still in hand as she set the jar of peanut butter on the table.

“Just one.” Rebecca smiled, holding out the largest of the baby carrots for her Amazonian Goddess of a maroon. “Say ah~”

“Mistress.” Honesty sighed and frowned, just staring at it. “Those treats are for Marie.” 

“No- they’re for good slaves who do as they’re told, and that means you.” She grinned, pressing it to her maid’s lips. “Now do as your told~” 

“Yes, Mistress.” Honesty sighed, but relented, opening up her mouth like she was instructed to. “Ahhh~” Rebecca smiled, gently placing the carrot between Honesty’s lips and watching her chew. “Thank you, Mistress.” 

“Thank you, Honesty.” Rebecca grinned happily, fidgeting in her seat as she stole just one little piece of finger food from the plate for herself- despite the treats being  _ “for good slaves who do as they’re told” _ \- but Honesty knew better than to say anything about that. “You don’t have to sit around and watch anymore if you don’t want to.”

“I would appreciate that, Mistress.” Honesty nodded, almost bowing for a moment. “Thank you.”

“Take the leash and go bring Marie in here, please?” Rebecca smiled, resisting the urge to steal another carrot. “And then you’re dismissed.”

“Yes, Mistress.” Honesty stepped back towards the rest of the condo, leash in hand. “I’ll be right back.” 

Marie stared up at Honesty in confusion as she reached down, beginning to attach the lead to the other girl’s collar. “Miss Rebecca told me to stay here until she came back.” 

“Mistress told me to come get you, so that’s what I’m doing.” Honesty stood up, the leash hanging between her and the other girl, both intentionally and unintentionally stimulating the girl by nudging her in the ass with her foot. “Now come on, I don’t want to drag you, but I will.”

And she very well could, Marie knew that for certain, so instead of sitting and waiting for Honesty to forcibly drag her along the floor, she got back up onto her hands and knees and let herself be escorted to the kitchen behind Rebecca’s slave. 

“Here you are, Mistress.” Honesty said, handing the leash off to her mistress, the last thing she would say before dismissing herself at Rebecca’s command. 

“Thank you, Honesty.” Rebecca took the leash, wrapping it around her hand and smacking the maroon’s ass as she walked past, admiring her slave’s physique for a moment before turning to the puppy on her knees in front of her. “Feeling any better, Marie?” 

“Yes, Miss Rebecca.” Marie smiled, almost disappointed that she wasn’t still shaking from her orgasm, but appreciative of it nonetheless, sniffing the air like a curious little show dog. “What’s that smell?”

“Peanut butter~” Becky smirked, her legs still spread, careful not to get peanut butter on the inside of her dress as she picked up a miniature celery stick and used it to grab a scoopful of peanut butter from the jar. “Would you like some?” 

“It won’t give me a stomachache, will it?”

“Not unless you’re allergic- you aren’t allergic, are you?”

“No, Ma’am.” Marie shook her head, eyeing the celery stick in Rebecca’s hand. “Is that for me?” 

“Yes, it is.” Rebecca held it out towards the girl’s mouth. “No hands, alright?”

“Yes, Miss.” Marie held open her mouth, taking a bite out of the celery stick, chomping it down in two bites. “May I have more?”

“I have a whole tray of assorted treats for you, so yes.” Rebecca began to handfeed the girl, leaving the peanut butter out of the equation, much to Marie’s dismay. 

Marie, her hands still trapped in pretty little decorative paw pads, ate with her mouth and her mouth alone, often straight out of Rebecca’s palm. She liked her treats just as much as any dog her size would, a proper little pet for her master’s girlfriend, just for today-

But hopefully he’d let her do it again sometime- preferably soon. 

Marie ate carrots, celery sticks, matzo, grapes, squash, and even some latkes and rugelach- which were mostly just leftovers that Honesty’s mistress insisted she put out for the girl before they went bad- hopefully none of it was going to upset the poor dog’s belly too badly. 

And she happily ate it all up, straight from the hand of the woman that fed her, without once biting Rebecca fingers, only the finger food. 

Marie delivered the empty platter to the sink too, wagging her tail as she carried it with just her mouth- she was  **very** proud of herself for that- and then returned to Rebecca’s feet, still sniffing the air around her. 

“I still smell peanut butter, Ma’am.” She sighed, kneeling there curiously. She’d gotten a tongueful of peanut butter as Becky made her lick it from her fingers halfway through the meal, but aside from that and the little teaser she got at the beginning, there wasn’t any peanut butter in her treats for her. 

But Rebecca tugged hard on her leash, pulling her face closer to her crotch, legs still very deliberately spread. “If you want some more, you’ll have to find it~”

She sniffed the air some more. “Find it?” 

“You’re a clever dog, I’m sure you can do it.”

“Yes, Ma’am.” 

And it didn’t take her very long to do just that, follow the trail of scent to the floor and then back up Rebecca’s skirt, her head now under the other woman’s dress, gazing up at the peanut butter smeared onto her vulva. 

“Looks like you found your last treat, pet.” Rebecca bit her lip excitedly. “Go ahead, Marie~” 

“Yes, Miss Rebecca.” She sat up, eagerly beginning to lick the creamy substance from the woman’s vulva, lured right into Becky’s trap. 

Marie wasn’t a very smart girl, but her head was usually where it needed to be, right between someone’s legs. 

Becky murmured excitedly, her skirt now hiked up for the girl as her grip on the leash tightened, pulling Marie even further inwards. 

The dog, unfortunately, still couldn’t use her hands- so she ate with her mouth. Marie went all in, pressing her face into Rebecca’s vulva, sensing that was where she was wanted as her leash was pulled- and her ass wagged excitedly as she listened to the happy moans from Rebeca’s lips, signaling to the slave that she was doing a great job as she tongue the peanut butter covered clitoris tucked into Becky’s folds. 

Marie didn’t even know where the peanut butter ended and Rebecca’s cunt began, but it didn’t much matter once she felt the woman’s guiding hand on the back of her head, forcing her further down, eating out her vagina without even being sure that there was any peanut butter still left- there wasn’t, Marie had eaten it all up, but she didn’t mind. 

Rebecca grinded into Marie’s face, deliberately holding her mouth hostage against her cunt, edging towards orgasm as the slave tongued her up and down and inside-out, kissing and sucking the fluids from between her labia. 

And Rebecca didn’t last much longer than watching Marie proudly wiggle her hips back and forth, shaking her tail as her face was grinded against, like a good puppy~

She came, moaning loudly through her entire orgasm, dripping peanut buttery fluids onto the girl’s lips and face as she fucked her mouth to her own heavenly delight, right there against Marie’s face. 

“Good girl, Marie~” Tired from more than just the extensive game of fetch and having her new dog happily eat treats from her pet-sitter’s cunt, Rebecca pulled Marie’s face from her body, still murmuring happily. 

“Was I a good dog like you asked, Miss Rebecca?”

“Yes. Yes you were, sweetie. Thank you~” Rebecca’s eyes nearly rolled back into her head with delight. “Good girl~”

“Thank you, Miss~” Marie hummed happily, wiggling her hips just a little bit more.

“Alright you.” Rebecca finally stood, tugging on Marie’s leash as she headed into the rest of the condo, her new dog following closely behind her. “I think Honesty has some evil plans that need to be foiled.”

“You mean it’s her turn to be on top, Miss?” Marie giggled at her, rubbing up against Rebecca’s leg.

“Something like that, I guess.” Rebecca rolled her eyes, leading Marie all the way back to the bedroom. “Come on, Marie. I hope you’re still having fun with this~”

“Of course I am.” She smiled, nodding eagerly. “Thank you, Miss Rebecca.”

“You’re welcome, Marie~” Rebecca hummed happily. “Such a good girl.”


End file.
